


"Me and You, Baby.."

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bondage, Dom - Freeform, F/F, Lesbians, Moaning, Rope Bondage, Tit Sucking, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marina gets dominated by Pearl in a night she wont forget.





	"Me and You, Baby.."

it was a groggy evening. Pearl and Marina were in their room, lounging about as they got ready to go to sleep.

they were each set in t-shirts and sweatpants. Marina was reading one of her novels, while Pearl scrolled endlessly through Squinterest. In the inklings mind, she was desperately bored, in need of pretentious attention from her darling girlfriend.

suddenly the perfect idea hit her. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she placed her phone down on the nightstand, feeling a bit dirty.

"hey, Rina"

hearing her name, Marina put down her book, facing Pearls direction.

"what is it Pe-" she was swiftly cut off with a pale fingertip to her lips, followed by a pearl rolling on top of her. she was now pinned down to their bed. "shh.. lets have some fun, just me and you tonight baby..what do you say..?" okay, this alone left Marina over the moon, blush growing heavy under her cheeks. her eyes were bulging at this point, embarrassed and surprised.

"Pearlie.." she whispered "id love too but..i just wanna go to bed..its late.."

Pearl looked up at her "aw c'mon! you've been so stressed lately! let me show you a good time!" Immediatly, Pearl leaned down, without hesitation, making a hit for it, kissing Marina swiftly as she pulled her shirt up over her head, and quickly broke the kiss

"we've gotta do something about all your squirming though.." getting an idea, she leaned down underneath the bed and grabbed out two pairs of handcuffs. Marina was dumbfounded

"wher-where did you get those..?" She asked nervously

"c'mon rina" Pearl smirked "iv'e had em..been wanting to use them for quite a while..i think they'll stop your squirming..and make you more vulnerable.." Pearls constant dirty-talk and facial expressions got marina 'goin, she didn't want this to stop. it made her wet just thinking about what'll happen The inking climbed on-top of Marina once more, grabbing her left wrist, then right, securing them both to the bed posts behind her and tightening the cuffs. "there we go!" Pearl spouted out of excitement as she leaned down to properly kiss Marina once more. this time..it wasn't the average 'make-out' session, to Marina, it was something she had never felt before..

Pearls tongue moved in, out, and around Marinas. Soft moans left her as Pearl trailed her hands up over the Octolings black Lacey bra, squeezing the soft fabric with her cold hands, making Marinas back arch in pleasure. The Inklings gaze turned up to face her partner, in return were soft moans that got louder.

that was all the confirmation she needed to know to continue. without breaking their intimate kiss, Pearl began to trail her hands back to unclip Marinas bra, unleashing her bare chest in all its glory. Pearls soft touches had Marinas skin shivering. Still into their mouth-eating kiss, Pearl began to softly nead Marinas nipples, giving her unruly pleasure.

The octoling pulled on her restraints, like she was begging for more. softly, Pearl placed her quiet lips onto Marinas, letting go quickly, teasing her with her love. next set on her neck, peppering it in small kisses, nips, and licks while Marina jerked her head left and right, spouting moans.

The inkling then proceeded down to the octolings breasts, sucking them, and tormenting them with her tongue. she started to squeeze them, hard, earning an mediate reaction from her beloved. Marina jerked her head back, arching it, exposing her unruly chest to the eyes of Pearl. feeling a bit more risky, Pearl sent her left hand down to Marinas dripping octo-pussy, and man was it wet. gently, Pearl moved the fabric covering it to the side, and stuck two fingers inside of her. gaining a gasp from the octoling.

with one hand clenching her breast, and the other inside of her...she was the ultimate pleasure machine. slowly but surely, Pearl gently started to rub her clit opening, driving Marina wild, With great content, she then continued to squeeze Marinas big tits, putting the octo in convulsions, she was seeing stars, no, fantasies.In no way could she describe what she was feeling.

needing more, Pearl blurted "Sing for me, you dirty girl!" Marina was dripping in sweat, panting hard and fast, moaning anything but what Pearl wanted to hear. "C'mon! Say my name!" she blurted again, squeezing her tit harder and harder "say it! you know you want too!!" rubbing harder, Pearl screamed horny remarks at Marina until It broke her. Her back arched, and she yelled Pearls name as loud, and as hard as the moan would allow. And out it was, a flow like no-other. spraying everywhere, all over them. leaving her a tired, panting, breathless mess of a submissive.. when usually she was the one who started all their sessions.

Pearl took out her cum-soaked fingers from the Octoling's still dripping pussy, licking it off.

"what did i tell you..hm? did we have fun or what..?' she said smirking. Marina replied with a nod yes, signifying her tiredness.

"get some rest babe" Pearl whispered into Marinas ear, as she cuddled up closley to her, nesting her face into Marinas chest as they both fell asleep.

 

"my turn comes tomorrow"


End file.
